


A Raven's Wings

by MarvelDork256



Series: The Raven Sisters [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Battle of New York (Marvel), Brainwashing, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/F, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Multi, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDork256/pseuds/MarvelDork256
Summary: What do you think? I turn this into a series?
Series: The Raven Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906216
Kudos: 1





	1. Hugin

This metropolis is splayed before us in all its glory and chaos. Like a canvas painted with blood. Human and Chi- Chitauri Blood. A species we have never seen nor never heard of. They do not seem to have much a mind: killing without strategy, giving no care for their own but still ruthlessly effective, nonetheless. Is that how to use the word: nonetheless? Nevertheless?

We know we’re not meant to be thinking in words as of our current state. I realise I am using the pronoun “we” instead of “I”. Sometimes, I feel-

No. Do not feel.

I consider that I might be thinking for both my sister and I, as we are both similar in our looks, our hearts and our minds. Yes, we are twins, but we are one. I feel her feathers ruffle against me. Is she impatient? Stiff from patiently waiting for me to seize the right opportunity?

Time is irrelevant, only the action taken within that time.

Perhaps she is brushing of fatigue, tiredness. I find myself ruffling mine at the thought of sleep. _“We need to stay awake sister. The battle needs to be won.”_ I try to project my thought to her. I know she cannot hear them, but she can very well predict what they are. The puffs of air blowing on my back quicken. She is anxious, anticipating something.

She is letting her emotions get the better of her.

I should try to calm her down. Turn back into our human forms and talk it out. Maybe then it’ll be a little bit easier. After all, she is my lil’ sister by about 9 minutes, ain’t that right?

_She is letting her emotions get the better of her._

Her emotions are overwhelming her. I beat my wing against her side to stffle her weakness. I wait her the veil to cover her eyes. The veil. That is have named it when I have little thought pockets like these. But I try not to focus too much on thinking about thinking, because it would waste what little time I have.

Time is irrelevant, only the action taken within that time.

I hear the veil whispering its chants, its rules, its teachings. The veil is this psychological cloth that is put metaphorically over our eyes to block out the world. It consumes our minds with systematic, simple thoughts. The world slows down and feel like I am induced into a state of comatose, when in fact, I remain conscious for a long period of time.

More of my vocabulary is coming back to me. Soon, I hope it shall be memories. Memories of our past, our parents, our childhood. Our story....

My story.

I feel more freedom. I feel I am beginning to think more and more. I think I can feel. To feel is to walk among God.

There is more than one, so who in particular I’m I am thinking about. Or… Am I… Remembering?

The veil leaves me be. It lets me think now,

In the middle of a mission!? In the middle of a crumbling city!?

I have missed the window of opportunity. The battle is long over.

What Happened!? Why did the veil not take over? Why did we fail? Were we set up?

No, I remember this faintly. The mission was a desperate plea sent by the Queen of Asgard.

Not the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I turn this into a series?


	2. Munin

Why are they standing around a piece of rubble? Maybe it’s a corpse and they are suffering from emotions. It’s doesn’t help that you keep looking at it. They’re picking it u- Oh, it’s moving! They were marvelling at its survival, no doubt. You don’t have time, on to the next outing. Wait, they don’t work like that, do they? How unefficient.

Norns, it is cold. I hope the next outing is in a more comfortable climate. Or even at home. I would mind staying with Asga-

Hey! What did I do wrong? I can’t help that I’m cold. Sometimes, I feel like my sister doesn’t understand me at all. But most of the time she does. We kinda think the same thoughts, you know.

I hate the veil. There, I said it. Thought it, sorry. Who am I apologizing to? Anyway, I hate the veil and the veil hates me. It’s not even a veil, it’s an unbreathable blanket that threatens to suffocate me if I step out of line. But I usually have Hugin to stop me. She listens to the veil a lot but doesn’t usually act upon it. She convinces it that we are following it’s teaching and then wakes up and we do things our own way. I don’t mind having a little bit of free will every now and then.

Wait. Where did they go? They must have flown- walked into one of the buildings. I think my sister would like these buildings. They are square and grey. Strong yet BORING. Gods, when can we go back home?

I can predict my sister thoughts already. Not yet, Mun. She’d say. We must complete our tasks and then we can return. She’d say. I know this so I don’t tell her. We don’t talk much, come to think of it. She talks to the veil most of the time. I love her so much. I do feel things.


End file.
